3sangelguildfandomcom-20200215-history
G:Faq
Welcome to the Angel guild. A guild can be a complex and sometimes overwhelming thing that takes months and sometimes years to perfect. In order to help you get started, though, this list of frequently asked or important newbie questions has been compiled to help you through the starting process as a new Angel. :If you have any questions you feel should be added to this list, feel free to make use of the aidea command. Otherwise, read on! - Phoenix, Sovereign of the Angels 1.) How do I get started? The first thing you want to do, is know what you can do. To see a current list of commands you may perform, you can use the commandlist command. A more combat oriented list of abilities, or powers, can be checked by using the powerlist command. The second thing you NEED to do, is read info rules. Ignorance is no excuse. 2.) What is the difference between "The Divine" and "The Fallen"? Both subguilds operate in mostly the same fashion. Divine Angels are more 'tanking' or defensively oriented whereas Fallen Angels will be innately better at offense, or dishing out damage. A Divine Angel, if at any time becomes too evil, will fall from grace and become one of the Fallen. For a Fallen to receive redemption for their evil is a MUCH MUCH longer and more difficult task, although it is possible. 3.) How does our alignment affect us? Angels are beings whose purpose relies almost entirely on morality. Should an Angel stray their path of alignment, their link and power in the mortal realm would suffer as a human would suffer mentally should they cease caring if they live or die. 4.) How do I fight? Angels fight either in their own corporeal form, a weak, but viable manifestation of their celestial body, or in the body of another. Since an Angel's corporeal body is not designed for earthly combat, it is usually a better idea to let mortals, who are more accustomed to this plane, both take and deal punishment. In order to receive guild experience, though, you must either fight with a weapon or in the body of another! 5.) What are my guild points? You have one major pool of dire importance; essence. Your essence (info essence) is basically how much energy within the mortal realm you have accumulated and can use with the spirits (info spirits) and earthly transfigurations to do your bidding. Your health is of obvious importance, but your mental capacities are of unique importance as well. 6.) How do I heal? You may call upon the spirit of Vitalis with the refresh power, with a variable amount of your pooled essence. Read info refresh and info rate. 7.) Someone mentioned skills are called disciplines. What are they? First, read info discipline. Second, while it is okay to discuss your disciplines and plan in private, it is highly frowned upon to freely discuss the specific effects each has on public lines. Some players like to figure things out for themselves and you should always respect that. 8.) What is the guild superpower? Read info special. 9.) How do I use corpses? Read info free, info release and info soul. 10.) What do I do with these Spirits? Spirits are like combat stances. Each one affects you in a unique way. Read info invoking for more info. 11.) Does this guild support ansi? Yes. Read info aansi. 12.) Can you offer any other tips to me as a new Angel? Check commandlist and powerlist often, as you will gain new abilities as you advance in station. To find out what these commands and powers do, you can read their corresponding info file or try them out. :Don't forget to set your discipline. Vitalis may be a useful spirit to start off with. Terra's Omni is also useful, as it will unlock many powerful informational tools. :Best of luck to you! And of course, feel free to ask around for further help if you need it! -------------------------------------------------------------------- Related: newbie Previous: General